


Forgotten Season

by RedPulsation



Series: Apreciación de la cotidianeidad [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Musicians, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPulsation/pseuds/RedPulsation
Summary: Las  cosas no siempre son como las esperamos o necesitamos, simplemente son y qué hacemos con ellas es nuestra decisión.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho
Series: Apreciación de la cotidianeidad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627723
Kudos: 3
Collections: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, TVXQ JYJ OTPs, TVXQ_Ships





	Forgotten Season

Forgotten Season

_Sobre leche cuyo sabor no es el mismo al de la infancia._

Antes, cuando se permitía imaginar este momento, lo visualizaba con dosis de histeria, con el peso de un enjambre zumbando cerca de ti como cuando eres niño y te parece sencillo acercarte a ese montículo dulzón. No lo pateas, ni siquiera lo tocas, simplemente estás frente al panal, rodeado de abejas, tentado a tomarlo con ambas manos y presionar la cera hasta que comienza a resbalar entre tus dedos.

Porque la destrucción no solamente nace del desprecio sino de la apreciación, de esa necesidad por comprender de qué están hechas las cosas para así sentirse menos solo, menos diminuto en el universo. Sus dedos presionaron la agarradera del canasto, sosteniéndolo para terminar de echar los dos cartones de leche a sus compras. Leche, que… común. Él también compra leche; deslactosada, baja en grasa, de esa marca que intentó producir lácteos alternos pues lo de hoy es la almendra y el coco.

Por supuesto que él también compra leche, todas las personas compran algún tipo de leche y él también es una persona, también es uno de esos seres humanos que pasados los treinta sabe perfectamente bien lo que le gusta y lo que no, saliendo así en busca de ello. Y no es que creyera envía a alguien por sus compras, no.

Es que, es casi la una de la mañana luego de un día bastante normal, sin ningún tipo de impacto y él está al fondo del pasillo de un supermercado que probablemente no puede llamarse así y no hay drama. No hay lágrimas, no hay nudos en la garganta, no hay miradas impertinentes, no hay presión de ningún tipo; tan sólo son esto, dos personas despiertas después de la medianoche que fueron motivadas por algo mundano a salir de casa, atravesar la ligera lluvia de Abril y entrar a comprar algo como… leche.

Probablemente debería pensar en algo distinto, pero no lo hace porque este momento es absurdamente normal, tanto que el verlo fruncir el ceño al analizar las etiquetas de dos frascos de mermelada le hace sonreír ampliamente, sus pasos ligeros al acercarse y señalar el de melocotón.

\--Es la fruta de temporada, en cambio la de frambuesa está todo el año.

La sorpresa ajena es palpable: desde la tensión en sus hombros hasta las finas líneas de expresión en torno a su boca demuestran que fue tomado desprevenido. Sus ojos, esos ojos enormes y expresivos no demoran en centrarse en él, pensamientos sobre pan tostado con mermelada siendo relegados a favor de enfocarse en la persona frente a sí.

\--Yunho. —sin sufijos cordiales, sin entonación específica. Sólo su nombre expresado de la misma forma en la que alguien responde la hora cuando se le pregunta: como lo que es, lo que está.

\--JaeJoong. –responde sin titubear, pero incapaz de sonreír. Porque cuando se permitió imaginar este momento creyó que sería en compañía de terceros, que sería con el propósito de redención. Creyó muchas cosas pero no esto, todo menos esto.

En este pasillo con aroma dulce, a limpiador de pisos y el aire procesado de la calefacción, se ha encontrado con Kim JaeJoong. Lo cierto es que podría no haberlo identificado porque su rostro está cubierto por un cubrebocas, porque sus ahora rubios cabellos apenas y salen de la gorra, porque su cuerpo está prácticamente envuelto en una sudadera y pantalón deportivo, pero lo hizo.

El hecho de esta noche es que igual a cuando te detienes a contemplar un panal y deseas apretarlo entre tus dedos para ver su interior, fue necesario admitir que reconoció la inclinación de su cabeza al leer, la forma en que giró la muñeca al tomar los frascos y sobretodo, reconoció esos ojos que ahora lo miran fijamente, el ímpetu del oleaje detenido a la espera del primer movimiento.

Entregarlo, justo en este momento, nace desde sus huesos. En vez de apretar para destrozar en busca de comprensión, Yunho ofrece una sonrisa honesta, tan abierta como una de sus manos al señalar la mermelada de melocotón en las manos del otro.

Una tregua en forma de merienda.


End file.
